


The Wonder of You

by Dizzylion



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Human/Monster Romance, Modern Setting, Monsters, Original Character(s), Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzylion/pseuds/Dizzylion
Summary: A Sahuagin had planned to spend her birthday with all of her friends, but things go awry and only her best friend/longtime crush shows up. Even so, maybe this won't be so bad as long as he is here.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sahuagin/Human
Kudos: 6





	The Wonder of You

_“Srry guys we cant make it 2nite”_ read the text on Marcus’s phone. He looked across from table to his best friend. She had an impassive expression as she read the text from her own phone.

“Really? Of course, they tell us this after we already sit down. Can you believe this?” said Marcus exasperatedly.

“It’s alright Marc. Something probably came up.” Said the girl in her monotone voice.

“I just can’t believe that they are skipping out on your birthday dinner after we made plans for it in advance. Jack wouldn’t stop complaining about how many strings he had to pull to get a reservation here. Charlie, are you sure your fine with this?”

“I told you it’s alright, you’re still here at the very least.”

Today was Charlotte Urabe’s 23rd birthday, and she was supposed to be celebrating it with her three closest friends. Instead, Miranda Gonave and Jack Doyle both decided to bail at the last minute, most likely because they were very horny. Miranda probably could not keep her March Hare instincts under wrap and needed Jack to help her. So that left Charlotte alone with her best friend, Marcus Quincy. Marcus was 6’1, and had a bit of an athletic build, with some muscles and toned legs from his time doing track and field. The man had short, brown hair and a short beard adorning his face. Overall, Marcus Quincy appeared to be a normal human being. The same could not be said for Charlotte, however.

Charlotte was 5’8 with a slim, toned body gained from years of swimming. Her long black hair fell down her back, and her bangs ended just above her brown eyes. Charlotte was a monster though, and as such had some inhuman features as well. Where her ears would be protruded two large fins. Instead of hands and feet, she has webbed claws in their place. Finally, her face was always set in a stony expression, rarely showing emotion. All of this came from the fact that she was a Sahuagin.

As the two sat at the table eating their meals, Charlotte thought about how it all came to this. Jack had proposed that for Charlotte’s birthday, the four friends go out to eat at Le Beau Destin, a super fancy French restaurant in the city. Although it never showed on her face, Charlotte was very excited for today. She never got to eat out at such a high-class place like this with her friends before. She even dressed up for the occasion, something she never does any other time. Now here she was, dolled up with makeup and a lavender dress, with half the party missing. It wasn’t too bad though, after all she still had Marcus here. If only she wasn’t so nervous as well.

The two met back during their junior year in high school, after Charlotte had moved from Zipangu to her father’s home country. After a certain incident back then, the two became close friends, and were as thick as thieves. The problem was that Charlotte had it bad for Marcus, ever since they first met. Marcus, however seemed to be the most oblivious person on the planet, and her advances could never get through to him. Although, her monotone voice and dull mannerisms probably didn’t help her in the slightest.

“So, I guess we don’t have any plans for afterwards now.” spoke Marcus, breaking the silence.

“No. With those two gone, all of our plans are gone.”

Marcus sipped on his wine and sighed.

“Damn assholes. Could have given us a heads up. Instead they just ruin your birthday without a care.” said Marcus angrily.

“My birthday isn’t ruined Marc. As long as your here, it’s already great.” said Charlotte, with a hint of affection in her voice.

“I don’t think I’m that great, but if you say so. Since they’re gone, do you wanna come back to my place and watch some movies. I got some you’ll really enjoy.”

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind that.”

After paying the bill and heading out, the two made their way back to Marcus’s house. There was a chill in the air, and Charlotte started to shiver a bit. Suddenly she felt a weight on her shoulders as a coat was draped over them.

“You looked cold.” Said Marcus, shivering himself.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Charlotte quickly wrapped her arms around Marcus’s arm and pulled in close.

“They say that sharing body heat keeps you warm.” Said the sahuagin impassively, though on the inside she was screaming. She was so close to him right now, and her heart felt like it was going to explode. As the two made small talk along the walk, she felt like she was on a high.

The two finally reached their destination and walked into Marcus’s abode. As the human went to hang up his jacket, Charlotte immediately went to the DVD shelf. Although society was moving towards streaming movies, Marcus saw himself as a collector and kept around all of his movies physically. As she scanned the shelves, she found what she was looking for. The rom-coms. Charlotte loved romantic comedies, although no one would be able to tell at first glance.

Charlotte put one of the movies, _50 First Dates_ , and sat down on the couch. Marcus soon joined her and a little bit away from her. As the movie played, Charlotte slowly inched her way across the couch, until she ended up with her heard laying on his shoulder. Marcus didn’t seem to be phased by this, as this wasn’t the first time it has occurred. Instead he just draped his arm around her to make it comfortable for the both of them.

“Ha. That was hilarious.” said Charlotte with her voice monotone.

As she watched, Charlotte imagined Marcus and herself on a date, until it hit her. Wasn’t this technically a date? They were both dressed up, had gone to a fancy restaurant together, and are watching a movie while sort of cuddling. The mood was almost perfect, and she was so relaxed that she could tell him everything right here. Still, it was risky, and Charlotte didn’t want to ruin the friendship she had with Marcus.

“Oh shit, I almost forgot. Wait right here.” said Marcus as he hurried over to his room. He soon came out with a small wrapped box.

“Here’s your birthday present. I know you’ll like it.”

Charlotte tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box, revealing a necklace made of diamonds. At the base was a locket, and inside was a picture of the two of them from a few years ago, Marcus with a wide grin and Charlotte with a faint smile.

“It’s beautiful, I love it.” Charlotte said as she put it on and faced Marcus, smiling at him. She was surprised by her sudden show of emotion, but she just couldn’t stop herself. The sahuagin was just too happy to be impassive.

With this happiness, came a change of heart for Charlotte. She had to tell him tonight. Going over to his collection of records, she pulled out one and put it right on record player.

“Marcus, would you care to dance.” Charlotte extended her hand towards him.

“Of course.” Marcus replied, taking her hand, and the two swayed to the beat.

_When no one else can understand me_

_When everything I do is wrong_

_You give me hope and consolation_

_You give me the strength to carry on_

“You look beautiful tonight.” Marcus said, staring into his best friend’s eyes.

“And you are very handsome.” Charlotte replied, returning the gaze.

 _And you're always there to lend a hand_ _  
In everything I do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you_

“Marcus, there’s something I have to tell you.” Charlotte moved her face closer to his.

“What a coincidence, so do I. How about we both say it at the same time.” Marcus moved his face in as well.

 _And when you smile the world is brighter_ _  
You touch my hand and I'm a king  
Your kiss to me is worth a fortune  
Your love for me is everything_

“I love you” The both say before their lips meet.

The pair stay like this for what feels like an eternity. Unfortunately, the two had to come part for air.

“Charlie, that-“ Suddenly she kissed him again.

“Don’t say anything, I just want to stay in this moment for now.”

As the two swayed while in each other’s arms, the smiles on their faces never faded. Charlotte would site this as one of the greatest nights of her life. There was nothing better than being in the arms of the one you loved.

 _I'll guess I'll never know the reason why_ _  
You love me like you do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**7 years ago**

_Marcus had heard rumors of the new girl in school. That she never showed emotion and had no friends. He never thought he would cross paths with her, yet here he was, standing up for her._

_“What gives you the right to say shit like that?” He yelled at the group of teens harassing the unemotional girl behind him._

_“It’s her fault for being so weird.” Said one of the teens back._

_“That’s the shittiest excuse I’ve ever heard. Are you telling me that you aren’t weird in some way. That you are perfect.”_

_“Fuck you. You two aren’t worth our time. Let’s go” said the leader of the group as they went away._

_Marcus turned towards the girl to make sure she was alright._

_“Sorry for butting in, but I just couldn’t let them talk shit about you like that.”_

_“It’s alright, no one has ever stood up for me like that.” Said the girl as she lifted her head to face Marcus. As Marcus looked upon her face, his heart skipped a beat. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen._

_“N-no problem. I’m Marcus Quincy, by the way.”_

_“My name is Charlotte Urabe. Thank you for the help, Marcus”_

_As Marcus stared at the smile on Charlotte’s face, he knew that he had fallen in love._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Meanwhile in the present**

Two figures lied in a bed, huddled against one another under the sheets.

“God, you’re amazing Jack.” Said one of the figures as she placed a kiss on Jack’s cheek.

“Thanks Miranda. Hey, what do you think those two are doing right now?”

“They better be getting it on. I swear if they aren’t together after we gave them the perfect opportunity, I’m gonna lose it.” Replied the bunny girl angrily.

“It’s alright babe. Have faith in them. Still, did we have to skip the dinner as well. I always wanted to go that place.” Sighed Jack, as he pulled his girlfriend closer.

“How about for our anniversary we go there?” Jack responded with a kiss.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

 _I'll guess I'll never know the reason why_ _  
You love me like you do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you_


End file.
